Fear the Future: The Red Revolution
by Mend1cant Bias
Summary: Set during Metro Exodus's Two Colonels DLC. A change occurs, sparking a ignition of hope for the metro dwellers in Novosibirsk. thought it will prove to spark conflict in having the denizens fight for their right of existence in these new lands filled with different groups.


**Author's Notes: I have decided to write this crossover fic story due to being inspired by **_**A Commander's Path: Road To Freedom **_**by foldguy24, his really stood out amongst all the other C&C/Familiar of Zero fics. Though instead of using C&C, I'll instead be using (as you can see) Metro Exodus, specifically its Two Colonels Dlc (which I completed with all achievements). I chose the inhabitants of Novosibirsk since they really have no expanding purpose. Plus I feel the need to have the characters have more use, along with Metro crossovers being mainly RWBY and fallout based. Please check out foldguy24's fic, it's really well written out.**

**As foldguy24 had espionage and stealthy subterfuge in his fic, along with the liberation for the commoners of Albion, so will my fic contain elements. Though I plan on teleporting the entirety of Novosibirsk (metro stations included) due to the fact that mutants are very cool to have as a factor. The setting takes place during the New Year's celebration party (Metro: Two Colonels) and after Prince Wales death during Reconquista's takeover on the country. The story will follow through the perspective of ****Lieutenant-Colonel Slava Khlebnikov, General Vinogradov, Kirill, and there will be OCs with participating roles.**

**Saito and the rest of the group will be making appearances in certain chapters. Though they won't be meeting our lovely Russians anytime soon.**

**I don't own the Metro Series or Zero no Tsukaima, that credit goes to their respective developers/owners.**

**Please enjoy **_**Fear the Future: The Red Revolution**_**, and thanks for giving my story a chance. -High Lord Wolnir**

**Chapter 1: New Year's and a hope for Tomorrow**

**Novosibirsk, Krasny Prospekt, New Year's Eve 2034**

Krasny Prospekt, the transfer station/settlement that leads to Sibirskaya, HQ of OSKOM. The station inhabitants gather in the station's center where the fake, metal plated christmas tree stood tall, decorated with lights and a neon star. Amongst the crowd, was a man conversing with a boy.

"Happy new year, dad! I didn't think you'd make it in time…", Kirill said, "you were late for my birthday, and Mom's anniversary, too…".

"You see, I was just doing my best to make sure there were as few sad anniversaries in other families as possible…", Colonel Slava Khlebnikov said, screwing in the final lightbulb for the celebration.

"Ahh, I understand", Kirill replied with a bright grin.

"Good to hear that. Now. turn it on!", the Colonel replied, waiting for the show to start.

"Mission accomplished, sir!", said Kirill.

"Excellent work, Private!", replied Klhebnikov, proud on how his son acts like a responsible soldier of OSKOM, sadly wishing his wife can see how much he has grown.

"Thank you...Dad I have something for you, a gift'', Kirill said, handing his father an old, patched up watch. "Here, Petrovitch helped me fix it."

"Thank you, my son", Khlebnikov says, embracing his son. "Speaking of Petrovitch…as soon as the celebrations are over, all personnel are to wash their faces and arrive at Petrovich's place, wearing full dress uniform!"

"Yay! Arrive at Petrovitch's, clean face and dress uniform, roger that, Colonel, Sir!", said Kirill. "Wow the tree is really beautiful".

"Yes...listen!", replied Khlebnikov, watching as the grand speech made from the general was about to begin.

General Anatoly "Tolya" Vinogradov walked up the steps to a small, wooden box laid out in front of the "tree", the general stood proud, addressing the mass of inhabitants gathering around. "Dear citizens of "Krasny Prospekt" and our guests from other stations!"

"Year 2034 is almost over, it wasn't an easy year, but all the hardships we have faced together has only served to make us close our ranks around our common goal...the well-being of everyone living down here, in the tunnels. We are all looking forward to the coming year expecting change for the better, and it is sure to arrive through our concerted effort as a community. On behalf of OSKOM leadership, I thank you all for your good work and wish you a happy New Year!...Happy 2035!", the general finished, ready to join the people in the countdown.

The digital timer on a nearby wall started the countdown, and the crowd joined in.

"Ten!", station lights start to shut down.

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!", at this point the celebration lights shut down one by one, leaving the center "tree" to light up from the bottom.

"Four!", another row of lights activate on the metal decoration.

"Three!", a new shade of lighting appears.

"Two!", and another.

"One!", finally a spinning light fixture activate below the star, leading up to the star decoration lighting up in a dim, red glow.

"Happy New Year!", cheered the general.

All of a sudden, the remaining lights shut down, leaving the station in a state of pitch darkness.

"This sucks, what an absolute letdow-whoa…", a civilian cries out as the station proceeds to rumble, leaving many people to scramble into a state of panic. While earthquakes were still an occurrence, they didn't bode too well for metro dwellers who lived in stations with suspended and stacked train cars that served as dwelling spaces for individuals.

After a couple more minutes, the station proceeds to stop shaking, calming everyone down as they survey their surroundings. Finding broken, celebration lights littering the floor with shards of glass.

Khlebnikov proceeds to gain his bearings and carefully, carries Kirill towards the now calm general, who is already calling out to multiple OSKOM officers to calm the people down and help any wounded in the aftermath of this situation.

"Hey Tolya!, that was some fucking New Years surprise! Now wasn't it?!", Khlebnikov called out to his fellow Military friend, while keeping Kirill carried on his back from the broken glass covered floor.

"Yes, indeed Slava. A fan-fucking-tastic way to start the New Year, with everyone running around like a bunch of damn nosalis lit on fire", Vinogradov replied with a grin on his face, which soon turned into a scowl as he witnessed the minor damages of the station. "Now we have to count up the wounded...and only wounded if we're lucky."

The general then faced Khlebnikov with his professional, authoritarian face on, "By the way Slava, we are starting to need more scrap from the outside, our evacuation project requires more materials such as oil, metal, and medical supplies. Luckily we have tracked down a potential spot that can only be taken using the newly assembled train our engineers and workers have scrounge up. This train will take you near the outside city limits, where a couple warehouses have been listed containing two years supply of green stuff, a cache of military weaponry, and fuel reserves."

"And I'm guessing you need me for this upcoming assignment?", Khlebnikov questioned.

"Indeed, and you'll be joined by a few other soldiers who will be under your command. I trust you'll lead them as good as any other mission?", Vinogradov replied, eager to hear the colonel's reply. "I'll also be throwing in a month and a half of green stuff for each of you."

Khlebnikov went into a state of thought, wondering if he wanted to really risk being that far away from Kirill. Though this venture, deep into dangerous territory could yield benefits for the excavation process, saving thousands of lives and securing a future for his son. Giving him a life outside an underground, radioactive hell hole. So with a deep sigh, he gave his answer.

"Very well, I'll take the mission on one condition, that old man Petrovich gets to be part of my squad."

"I can make that happen, though you'll all be armed with top gear in order to guarantee success for this important mission. The train you will arrive in, will be carrying a standard, Lead-reinforced OSKOM automobile. Just know that i wish you luck Slava...oh and the train will be leaving in the morning at six.", Vinogradov debriefed.

**The following day, at the train depot, topside…**

**5:50am…**

"Hey Slava, thanks again for the invitation for OSKOM's expedition run. With the promise of a month and a half worth of green stuff, that will be more than enough for my granddaughter", Petrovich said with a genuine grin on his face at the missions pay.

"It's really no problem Petrovich, I know kids need an extra amount just to combat the effects of accursed radiation poisoning.", Khlebnikov replied, loading up his Kalash and securing his double barreled ashot to his pack.

The pair made their way, gas masks secure and suited up, walking up to the train car's door and waltzed in. Both encountering a group of three, all wearing OSKOM issued lead-reinforced suits and each carrying their own variety of weaponry.

"Private Lesnitsky, reporting for duty, colonel. Sir!", shot one of the soldiers, a short, average build man. He heaved a bastard smg and kept a revolver holstered, with a combat knife strapped to his chest.

"Sergeant Pavel, honor to be working with you. Sir!", replied an average height and build soldier. Pavel was carrying a standard Kalash with a shambler strapped to his back and grenades covering his chest.

"Sergeant Mikhail, ready to serve for the glory of OSKOM. Sir!", this time coming from the only behemoth of the room, standing six foot four inches, carrying a flamethrower used by slime and worm clean up crews, multiple molotovs attached to his pack. Overall, a spitting image of what mutants should fear amongst humans. Fire tended to be the best choice when dealing with common mutants, might be due to the primordial fear of being slowly burnt to a crisp.

"Pleasure to be working with you bunch. The old man to my side is Petrovich, whom will also be joining us on our journey to the warehouse, in search of the supplies that we're ordered to bring back to command.", Khlebnikov mandated, he then proceeded to radio instructions to the train engineer.

"[Radio] Hey Sergei! We're ready to proceed with the operation. Start up the engine and make sure the train stays intact for our way back, wouldn't want to be stuck miles from a nearby metro entrance."

"[Radio] indeed Colonel Khlebnikov, but me and my train hands up here can guarantee we'll be bringing you and your men back in one piece. So enjoy your time before we get there.", Sergei the train engineer said.

"[Radio] Very well. We'll enjoy our stay on your humble locomotive, also thanks for the reassurance, Khlebnikov out.", the colonel replied, reattaching the radio to his side. "Better get rested and comfortable men, we don't know what we'll find in those rusted out graveyards, military had a ton of equipment locked up before the bombs dropped."

"Affirmative Colonel. Sir!", the group replied.

**Novosibirsk metro systems, Sibirskaya (OSKOM HQ)**

**Back with General Vinogradov...**

**7:30am...**

"Are these reports by your men correct, General Vinogradov?", questioned a high ranking OSKOM council member, slightly skeptical of these recorded reports.

"Indeed, from our daily radiation readings that have just arrived this morning. It shows that Novosibirsk has had it's radiation levels dropped by a huge margin, nearly half the radiation simply vanished. Leaving us to the point where we could just ride out on the train if it has proper filtration systems applied for breathing and blocking radiation.", Vinogradov stated enthusiastically, deep down, the General was glad there was a chance to escape this dead city, without hoarding and confiscating green stuff from the people.

"This is a good find General, with this we could satisfy the people's anxiousness in wanting an escape from Novosibirsk. Who could blame them? We've spent 22 years holding up a rat race, seeing if we could even last out long enough to find an opportunity of hope!", replied another OSKOM member, eager to start in the upcoming plans of evacuating the entire metro population.

"We could also help further progress the evacuation by using what little automobiles we have, as long as they don't break down. One car is big enough to carry out a family.", a high ranking Officer said.

"Very well, we'll plan things out after Colonel Khlebnikov returns from the expedition party, surely he might have noticed the change in Novosibirsk's radioactive atmosphere", stated the high ranking OSKOM member, eager to hear the Colonel's mission report.

**Back with Colonel Khlebnikov and his squad…**

**Warehouse on the far outskirts of Novosibirsk…**

The group of five quietly enter the warehouse facility, still only finding it odd how radiation levels decreased dramatically in the area. Khlebnikov still had his men wear gas masks with fresh filters placed just incase. Can never be to careful if radiation is still emitting in the area, or if military chemical weapons are leaking out.

As the group progress deeper, checking rows and rows of storage shelves. They all stop in front of a pile of crates with the OSKOM logo stamped on, when popped open, the crates contained what could only be an absolute treasure grove. Well, preserved kalashs and rpk machine guns stacked with their respective ammunition, a few rpg launchers with a small amount of ordnance, the promised supply of green stuff (Radioprotector), and a good amount of fuel for the train.

"Colonel. Sir! We have truly struck a great boon with these supplies. High command will be most pleased with our results", said Sergeant Mikhail.

"Agreed Mikhail, this will most certainly be useful for upcoming operations and security measures." replied Khlebnikov, quite pleased with the findings of the expedition, though now they need to transport it back to the train.

"Sir!, I spotted an old Studebaker parked here. Can't believe they still have an old relic in here, thing was commonly used back in the second World War. Hell, there was a couple functional looking T-34s." stated Petrovich, reminiscing about the many roles the vehicle played in the war of its time.

"Very well, I'll have Lesnitsky and Petrovich recover the Studebaker for transport back to the train. Now double time, we don't have all day!" Khlebnikov commanded, leaving the mentioned men to retrieve the vehicle. Khlebnikov then ordered Mikhail to line up the crates for transport.

Within a couple of minutes the truck made its way back to the group. With this, the squad packed the crates in the back of the vehicle, leaving just enough room for the crew to sit.

"Ok Petrovich, let's get the goods back to the train! I wanna get back to Kirill as soon as possible" Khlebnikov urged.

"RRRRAAAAARRRGH"

"Oh shit, sir! We have some damn muties coming! They must've heard the car's engine" yelled Pavel, bringing up his firearm, "must be a pack of watchmen, damn hounds".

"Everyone on board, now!"

With that the squad hopped in the back of the truck. Four legged figures becoming visible to the soldiers, their maws salivating, claws sharpened to rip prey, eyes filled with hunger. The beasts look as though they belonged to a scary story, or a creature from the underworld.

Speeding out of the warehouse, the truck drove towards the train, a pack of watchmen trailing behind. The soldiers on board the truck, fired their weapons, releasing a symphony of cackling, as shots made their mark on the beasts, sometimes missing. Mikhail ignited his flamethrower, steadying the heavy weapon on the tailgate, ready to unleash a torrent of incendiary fury.

"Flames out! Everyone stand back!" Announced the burly giant, releasing a flow of hot flames, cooking a majority of the mutants. The searing heat of the flames and the deaths of most of the pack, led the watchmen to fall back, allowing the truck to make its way back to the train, supplies in tow.

On arrival, the truck was strapped down and stored on the vehicle bay. The squad of soldiers leaving their weapons to be cleaned and maintained by the onboard gunsmith. As everyone made their way to their rooms on board, Khlebnikov stayed outside, lighting a cigarette and taking a huff, eager to return.

(Transition)

After the squads returned home, they delivered the supplies to the stations storage center, allowing the guards to secure the valuable cache. They then reported back to General Vinogradov, giving a detailed account from what they found, along with the strange low levels of radiation and the mutant attack.

"I see, so the reports were true about radiation levels dropping dramatically. This is both good and worrisome news, good since we can travel farther and easier out, worrying because this is an impossible event." Spoke the General, taking a drag from a cigarette, "radiation doesn't just simply disappear over the course of a couple decades, nor is there such technological solutions to such hazards"

The General drew in his cigarette before releasing a cloud of smoke, placing down a document folder in front of the gathered squad. On it was a missions detail followed by multiple signatures, from what Khlebnikov can recognize, these signatures came from high ranking OSKOM officials.

"I know you all just came back, but I need another expedition force to confirm if it is safe to travel outside the limits of Novosibirsk's boundary without dying from radiation. You'll be given a weeks time to prepare, after that you'll head out with two additional squads as backup, a Ham radio will be assigned to keep communication updates with us. Any questions?" Questioned General Vinogradov, setting aside a cup of tea, wisps of steam forming a swirling shape as cold, stale metro air cooled the beverage.

"Are we really beginning an evacuation effort sir?" Pavel asked, a tint of eagerness hidden in his voice.

"Indeed, though we will be waiting for an all clear before we begin telling the public of this news. Anything else?"

"Rules of engagement with possible human contact?" Spoke Khlebnikov, quite pleased with the actions being taken.

"Unless proven hostile, treat all survivors as possible friendlies for now unless taking fire, we'll need as much info on the outside world as we can get. Now I suggest you all rest up this week, enjoy the time given, Dismissed!" General Vinogradov spoke, signaling for Khlebnikov to stay.

As soon as the rest of the squad left, Vinogradov's posture slackened as his tone went soft and friendly.

"Good to see you made it back in one piece Slava, I appreciate your help in getting the necessary resources. With this, we can Guarantee a safe trip for the rest of the denizens of this rotting shithole" Vinogradov said, giving a slight smile, "sorry for the inconvenience, but apparently word has spread that a couple of stations further in are conspiring against us. Well fuck them I say! By the time they take action, we'll have already left. They can keep this metro system to themselves!"

"Will you be alright, Tolya? Surely this stress is unhealthy for you!"

"Yeah...yeah I'll be fine Slava, just please stay safe and bring me good news, it'll make me feel better." Said Vinogradov, allowing himself to deflate.

"Take care Tolya…" and with that, khlebnikov left his sullen friend, making his way back to his son. The atmosphere seemingly changing around the station, allowing a sense of prosperity for its denizens, who unknowingly will be given a second chance at life. Though the land they will thrive in, will have to be fought for.

***Author's Note***

**Well… another story pumped out and on the list. This is technically my first story I officially written, haven't gotten around to actually finish typing until now. Next update will be for My Gate/Outer Worlds fic. **


End file.
